


got my back

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Can be considered AU or Canon, F/M, ambiguous setting
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Sejak awal Lien sadar ia tidak tepat untuk tugas ini.





	got my back

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

Lien memegang tomahawk itu kuat-kuat. Genggamannya membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ekspresi wajahnya menggambarkan lebih dari sekadar keberanian yang berusaha ia maksimalkan, tetapi juga rasa khawatir, takut, kasihan. Ia tidak terbiasa melakukan ini.  _Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi_. Ia tidak bisa. Meski hanya boneka dari kayu, ia tetap melihatnya sebagai objek buruan yang sebenarnya.

Namun ia tidak mampu mengecewakan orang lain. Ia harusnya bisa melakukan lebih dari sekadar menjadi pengunjung sekaligus peneliti yang ingin tahu. Ia harus serius.

Pada akhirnya, tomahawk itu meluncur lemah, tidak jatuh sesuai sasaran, dan melayang ke tanah tak jauh dari kakinya.

"Mungkin Nona Nguyen butuh istirahat. Mari, Nona, saya bisa mengantar Nona untuk makan siang, walaupun ... mungkin lebih cepat dari jam biasanya."

Lien berpaling setelah memungut tomahawk itu. Ia menggeleng-geleng pada Alfred, yang selaku tuan rumah yang baik, menungguinya di bawah kanopi di pinggir hutan dengan pohon-pohon rendah hasil reboisasi kembali dalam kurun waktu satu-dua dekade belakangan.

Alfred mengiringi langkahnya menuju truk yang akan membawa mereka ke pondok terdekat. Kepala suku itu berada di depan, berbicara pada sopir yang sedang tiduran di bangku depan truk. "Pertama kali aku mencobanya, aku juga begitu. Aku masih terhitung remaja saat itu, kautahu. Masih agak mengerikan meskipun aku juga mencobanya pada boneka jerami."

"Pernah melakukannya pada manusia sungguhan?"

Alfred menggeleng sambil mengangkat bahu. Lien tidak ingin berprasangka.

"Suku asli memang punya lebih banyak keberanian, jika kita melihatnya dari sisi lain."

Mereka memasuki truk tanpa kata, terus begitu hingga mereka sampai di sebuah  _cottage_  di tempat terbuka, mempunyai akses langsung ke jalan utama antarnegara bagian. Lien baru saja turun, menemukan Jett, Mei dan Kaelin sedang mengamati sebuah laptop bersama-sama di pondok kecil di halaman  _cottage_. Jett dan Mei langsung melambai ke arahnya, dan Mei berganti posisi ke seberang Jett agar Lien mendapat tempat di ujung bangku, tepat di samping Jett.

"Bagaimana pelajaran pokok budaya hari ini?" Jett menggeser laptopnya agar Kaelin dapat melihatnya secara langsung. Dia tak menghiraukan Alfred sama sekali, yang berkata  _bro_ , sambil duduk di samping Mei.

Lien menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa melempar kapak. Aku tidak bisa ikut penelitian lapangan. Kau saja yang terjun. Kau lebih cocok."

"Non, meskipun ada banyak suku aborigin di negaraku, bukan berarti aku ahli."

"Setidaknya kau punya kemampuan sosial yang lebih bagus."

"Tadi kaubilang semua gara-gara kapak."

Lien terdiam, lantas langsung bertopang dagu di atas meja. "Faktor tambahan. Aku tidak bisa ikut dalam perburuan. Belum lagi—yah, kemampuan berbaurku. Hanya akan menambah-nambah, bukankah begitu? Aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk penelitian ini. Apalagi aku harus melakukannya dalam waktu lama. Tiga, empat bulan? Jett, kau lebih tepat."

"Karena aku punya suku aborigin yang hampir serupa pola kehidupannya di negaraku, yang mana aku telah terbiasa, maka dari itu aku tepat, begitu?" Jett menepuk-nepuk bahu Lien dengan iba, simpatik, tetapi ia menyunggingkan senyuman yang sangat lebar. "Lien, bukan berarti mereka berburu tiap hari."

Lien masih agak cemberut. Jett memanfaatkan kesempatan saat Kaelin sibuk dengan laptop, lalu Mei dan Alfred membicarakan tentang makanan, ia berbicara dengen sedikit berbisik. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya sendiri."

Mata Lien membelalak sedikit. "Kau—"

"Kubilang bahwa penelitian antropologi adalah bidang yang luas dan perlu lebih dari satu pandangan untuk mendapatkan nilai yang komprehensif dan objektif. Tidak seperti sains, yang mana objeknya seringkali benda mati atau benda hidup atau proses yang tak sekompleks cara kerja manusia dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, penelitian tentang manusia perlu cara dan waktu yang lebih panjang. Ditambah lagi karena ini manusia menilai manusia, ada pandangan yang bercampur, sehingga perlu tangan ketiga untuk ikut menilai."

"Kau yang ikut mereka berburu, ya."

"Aku juga tidak keberatan ikut memasak," tambah Jett.

Lien memutar bola matanya. "Apa kata mereka?"

"Tentu saja mereka setuju. Walaupun itu artinya dana penelitian akan dibagi dua."

"Tidak apa-apa selama aku punya rekan."

" _Well_." Jett mencubit ujung hidung Lien. "Aku pernah bilang bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri, hm?"

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: sekadar info bagi yang belum bisa wholly grasp the idea; fik ini tentang sekawanan orang (bebas, bisa asumsikan ini canon atau au) yang akan melakukan proyek penelitian antroplogi ke suku indian amerika.
> 
> dalam hal ini, suku itu adalah suku **algonquian** , salah satu suku indian timur. **tomahawk** sendiri adalah kapak yang merupakan salah satu senjata suku indian amerika. kata itu berasal dari bahasa algonquian, _otomahuk_ yang berarti 'menyerang ke bawah'.
> 
> kapak ini bisa dipakai dalam keperluan sehari-hari maupun saat pertempuran. salah satu kegiatan ekstrem menggunakan tomahawk ini dimuat dalam satu artikel berjudul ' _A Canadian Campaign_ ' karya seorang perwira inggris (yang saya baca melalui buku karya Chris McNab, _Sejarah Suku-suku Indian Amerika_ ), yang melibatkan pengoyakan kulit kepala korban.
> 
> so, guys, long a/n here, penelitian antropologi adalah sebuah hal yang rumit yang untuk hasil maksimalnya tidak bisa dilakukan dalam waktu singkat. kalian diharapkan berbaur di dalam masyarakat yang ikut diteliti, dan turut melakukan kebiasaan sehari-hari mereka, menjadi mereka. menghayati nilai-nilai mereka dengan bergabung akan lebih baik daripada hanya sekadar melihatnya dari luar. jangan lupa aspek topografi, geografi, cuaca, juga bisa menjadi faktor dari kebiasaan-kebiasaan suatu masyarakat. hopefully this fic helps you! correct me if i'm wrong, tho!


End file.
